Insomnia
by usuilove21
Summary: *COMPLETE* Allen couldn't sleep. So why out of all people would he go to Kanda's room? Yullen. TWO-SHOT! Kanda's POV up!
1. Insomnia

**Title: Insomnia  
****Author:** Usuilove21  
**Fandom:** D . Gray-man  
**Parings: **Yullen.

**Rating: **T  
**Genre: Romance/Angst.**

**Summary: Allen couldn't sleep. So why out of all people would he go to Kanda's room?****  
Type:** One-shot.  
**Universe:** I am trying to stay canon. But this is me we're talking about. **PLACED BEFORE THE MYSTERY OF KANDA ARC! AFTER THE LEVEL 4 ARK! THEY ARE IN THE NEW HEADQUARTERS!**

**Beta: **Myself I guess...  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own DGM. I own the plot.

Note: A one-shot I am writing at 2:07 AM in the morning. I can't sleep, so here we are. Yullen just poped up in my mind...

* * *

**-+-+-+Insomnia-+-+-+**

* * *

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

The clock tolled as Allen Walker lay in his bed, awake.

His blue-gray eyes looked up at the ceiling, loneliness showed in them.

For once, Link wasn't with him. It was probably because a huge mess was occurring with central. After all, they were still deciding if he was a 'dangerous heretic.'

Why? Has he sinned in a past life? He didn't know, and for some odd twist, he didn't care.

Maybe it was his fate that was doing this to him.

He continued to look up at the ceiling as the single clock in his room kept on ticking.

'Allen Walker'. He wasn't even sure who that **_was _**anymore.

Was he the gentleman that everyone thought he was, or as he the orphan that lived on the street, thieving so he could live for another day.

He didn't know. Well, at least not anymore.

The voice in his head was correct. He was just a puppet for other people's satisfaction. A puppet that was beginning to lose the truth of the situation.

An empty sigh escaped newly parted lips.

It's wasn't like '_him_' to be this way. But that wasn't his true self... Just a mask that he made so many years ago.

He sat up on his bed and ran his right normal hand through his stark white hair.

"It looks like I won't be getting any sleep tonight..." He muttered to himself.

He started rubbing his arms as the coldness of the night hit his arms, instantly making goosebumps form.

It was snowing. Nothing unusual for the Great Britain. But somehow, it just felt colder for him.

Was it because the day was December 25? Probably.

It was the five year anniversary of Mana's death and his 16th birthday.

How the time passed so quickly? He didn't know.

His hand touched his curse. Five years. Five years with this curse that kept him moving.

Suddenly, he threw the thin blanket that was covering his body onto the side of his bed and stood up on the wooden ground, wincing as his bare feet touched the cold ground.

He didn't know where he was going. But he really didn't care.

He didn't know the new headquarters well, he never got a chance to see it. He was always under watch. Another sigh escaped his lips as he found himself lost. No surprise their.

He guessed that this was one of the places the rooms were.

Not knowing what to exactly do, he went to the nearest door and knocked lightly, slightly hoping that whoever owned this room would be up.

Then he heard a faint noise.

"Che. Go away."

With eyes widened, he knocked once again. How Ironic was it that it was Kanda's room.

He now heard angry footsteps filling his ears as the in front of him swung open.

Kanda was holding his door open with his always anno door yed expression on his face. His black hair hanging from his head like curtains.

"Che. What do you want Moyashi." Kanda said, voice seething with annoyance.

"Hello to you too, Ba-Kanda." Allen said, his words coming out of his mouth without him thinking.

"Che." Kanda said, beginning to slam the door in Allen's face, but it was stopped by a black hand.

"Kanda. I'm sorry. Can I please come in." Allen said, trying to open the door open by force. His face had a slightly annoyed tick to it. But despite the look on his face, his stomach was turning with what felt like nerves and excitement.

"No." Kanda said, fighting back with his own force, one eye showing through the door.

"Please." Allen said, eyes and face pleading.

Kanda looked thoughtful for a tenth of a second, before a plain look went back on his face. "Suit yourself." Kanda said, opening the door and walking away into his room.

To say Allen was shocked was an understatement. Kanda... being kind? That was something he just couldn't believe.

He walked into Kanda's room and a new set of nerves hit his stomach. Why? He didn't know. But he knew it probably wasn't something he could change.

Kanda's room was dark, and small, but still nice and it oddly gave off a homely feeling to Allen. It had a small wooden night-stand that was holding a glowing lotus that was beautiful to Allen.

As Allen opened his mouth to speak, Kanda turned around and spoke for him.

"So why the hell are you here, Moyashi?" Kanda said, hair lightly hitting him in the face as he turned around.

"I..." Allen started, but then stopped in his tracks. Why WAS he here in Kanda's room? What brought him? "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Kanda asked, a tick coming to his forehead.

"...I couldn't sleep. I started to walk around a got lost. I just wanted to be somewhere else. At least for a moment." Allen said, a sad look gracing his features for a second, but Kanda still caught it.

"Che. Are you upset that the order is keeping you after you have a Noah in you?" Kanda said, hate seething thought his voice, but Allen wasn't completely convinced that this was the only emotion in his voice.

"No." Allen said, leaning against a wall. "And it's not I **CHOSE** to have a Noah in me."

"Che. Then what Baka?" Kanda said, in a seemingly kind tone... Well for Kanda.

"Well... Five years ago today my father died and I got this scar. It's also my 16th birthday." Allen said, touching his curse.

Kanda had a thoughtful look on his face, but Allen didn't notice it.

"Che. So you can't sleep either. Lay down and shut up." Kanda said, dragging Allen by his wrist and throwing him on his bed, soon laying on it himself.

Allen's eyes were wide as he landed on Kanda's bed. A smile slowly found it's way onto his face.

"Tell anyone about this and your dead Moyashi." Kanda whispered in his ear, only making the smile widen a bit more.

"Got it." Allen said, realizing what his nerves were.

One silly talk. One single talk made him realize that he was in love with Kanda Yuu.

It was very cliche, he was sure of that. It was also forbidden. One man in love with another in a holy war. That was one of the things that was looked down on highly in the church. But, wasn't his whole life forbidden in one way or another?

He smiled a true smile as he hoped that the insomnia would finally be over as he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I liked this. I really did. It's horrible and cliche, but this is probably one of my favorite things that I have written so far.

I really wanted for Kanda to have a bigger part in this... But I think I'll just write a sequel in Kanda's Point Of View. That is, if this is well liked :D.

But, just so you know, Kanda feels the same about Allen~! In a sense at least!

But how was this? Was this good? I wrote this half asleep, but I still think this is one of the best things I've written so far... So please review and tell me how it is! Please!

**Finished:** 3:39 AM September 18th 2010.

XOXO ~ Usuilove21


	2. Restless

**Title: Insomnia - Restless.  
****Author:** Usuilove21  
**Fandom:** D . Gray-man  
**Parings: **Yullen.

**Rating: **T  
**Genre: Romance/Angst.**

**Summary: Kanda couldn't sleep. That wasn't exactly normal. But not when Certain Moyashi's come into his room's late at night. ****  
Type:** One-shot.  
**Universe:** I am trying to stay canon. But this is me we're talking about. **PLACED BEFORE THE MYSTERY OF KANDA ARC! AFTER THE LEVEL 4 ARK! THEY ARE IN THE NEW HEADQUARTERS!**

**Beta: **Myself I guess...  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own DGM. I own the plot.

**Note:** You guys wanted. You got. Kanda's "POV" of Insomnia.

* * *

**-+-+-+Insomnia - Restless-+-+-+**

* * *

Plip. Plop. Plip. Plop.

The sound of rain reached Kanda Yuu's ears as it slowly started to change into snow.

He couldn't sleep as usual fo the past couple of days. But strangely, he didn't mind. All the drama that was going on in the Order was something that he was glad wasn't directed towards him.

The drama was faced on the Baka-Moyashi. Apparently the Moyashi had a f**king Noah inside him. Even if he had an innocence, he still was a Noah. Did he think that he could just leave this situation unseathed? Probably; since he usually got out of every f**king thing he go himself into.

It made him sick.

The fake smile that he always wore around them just sickened him. As if he couldn't notice the fake smiles. His personalitly was just like _'his'_.

Yet, he couldn't find it in himself to purely hate the younger boy. Why? He couldn't even explain himself. Was it the lonely look in the silver-blue eyes?

Kanda sighed. His eyes were starting to droop, before they closed completly.

The slumber wasn't as peaceful as he would of liked, but it was one of the most peaceful sleeps he had gotten in days, in not weeks or months.

_'Yuu!' A woman with light brown hair said, she had a radiant smile on her face. But soon, her beautiful light hair was blood-soaked and blood started falling down her face._

Kanda awoke with a start. Sweat covered his face and his black eyes looked dialated. He never really got dreams, so this was quite the surprise, even for him.

He sighed. The girl who he was once in a relationship with. But that was so many years ago, he could hardly remember her face. Not her eyes, just the bright smile that oddly reminded him of the Moyashi's smile.

He scowled up at the dark ceiling. His eyes slowly closed again, but his suptor was broken by a quick knock on his door.

He inwardly growled and hoped who-ever was knocking would just go away. Didn't the people at the order know better? Well, Lenalee and the Baka Usagi didn't, but he was oddly used to it, but they were both on missons.

"Che. Go away." He said, trying not to blow up at whatever idiot knocked on his door, probably a new idiotic finder.

He heard another knock and he angrily stood up and stomped to the door. He _really_ wasn't in the mood to be bothered right now.

He slammed the door open, but managed not to make any sounds, as he kept his arm gripped on the door.

Standing in front of him was the Moyashi, wearing a rather pathetic looking expression on his face. His white hair that reached his shoulders, was messy and it looked lifeless and paler than before, if that was posible.

"Che. What do you want Moyashi?" Kanda said, anoyance lacing in his tone.

"Hello to you too, Ba-Kanda." Allen said, eyebrows furrowing slightly.

Kanda saw the Moyashi flinch slightly before "Che-ing" and getting ready to slam the door in the Moyashi's face, but the action was made useless as a black hand stoped and cushioned the movement.

"Kanda, I'm sorry. Can I please come in?" Allen said, prying the door open with his left arm, his face looked slightly annoyed.

"No." Kanda said simply, trying to pull the door back with his own force. He was sucsessful for the most part, but a side of his face was still visible.

_"Please."_ Allen pleaded, a rather pathetic expression on his face.

Kanda blanched for a second before looking at the expression in the Moyashi's eyes. It was pleading and rather lonely.

"Suit yourself." Kanda said, going back into his dark room. Why did he let the Moyashi into his room? He didn't know, but it was too late to change that.

Kanda walked to the other side of his room and saw from the corner of his eye, the Moyashi coming into his room, studing it as he did so. This annoyed Kanda.

Turning around, he said, "So why the hell are you here Moyashi?" buntly.

"I..." The moyashi started, eyes havig a pang of gulit in them. "I don't know."

A new wave annoyance struck Kanda. The moyashi was here, wasting his time, and he didn't even know why? "_You don't know?"_ Kanda repeated, glaring at the Moyashi as if he could bore holes into his head.

The Moyashi had a gulity look gracing his face for a couple seconds. "...I couldn't sleep. I started to walk around a got lost. I just wanted to be... somewhere else. _Anywhere else. _At least for a moment." He said, eyes looking up at Kanda.

His eyes looked sad, but he tried to get ride of the sad look that in his eyes.

Not even Kanda was expecting what he would say next.

"Che. Are you upset that the order is keeping you after you have a Noah in you?" He said, hate seething through his voice. Why did he say it? Not even Kanda knew.

"No." Allen said, leaning against the wall near the door, his voice sounded steely. "And it's not like I **CHOSE** to have a Noah in me." He had a glare in his for a second, but it wiped itself away when Allen blinked.

"Then what is it baka?" Kanda growled, he soon regretted it. He sounded to kind for his own liking.

"Well..." Allen started. "Five years ago today my father died and I got this scar. It's also my 16th birthday." He moved his black and disfigured hand to the dark pentacle on his forehead.

Kanda paused. The Moyashi had lost someone important to him too...

Kanda hesitated mentally, oh how he wished that what he was about to do next wouldn't be considered as 'kind', even if it was to the Moyashi.

"Che. So you can't sleep either. Lay down and shut up." Said Kanda, Pulling Allen onto his bed after him.

Kanda saw the Moyashi's blue-gray eyes widen with what looked like shock.

The Moyashi turned around on his side, as if he was trying to hide something from Kanda.

One silly little Moyashi...

"Tell anyone about this and your dead Moyashi." Kanda said, his mouth hovering over Allen's ear.

"Got it." The Moyashi said, happiness clear in his voice.

One silly little Moyashi... One Martyr that wanted to save his enemies... This one boy was changing his life... Possibly for the better.

His mind flashed to the woman he was once in a relationship with in his past life...

Sometimes in life, you just have to move on...

Turning to face the other way of Allen, Kanda had a smirk on his face as he fell into a comfortable, non-restless sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** FINALLY! I got to finish this and post it! YAY!

Hm, I don't know if this one was better or Allen's part was better... But I LOVE both of them! They are... cute~! GUUPAH! (Yay in my language.)

So, two question for you, the readers!

**1.)** What are you guys doing for Halloween? I'm going trick-or-treating! I'm gonna be David Bowie :D! I am in my costume right now! Haha! Tights, High-heels, Leotard. My life~! HAHAHA!

**2.)** Will you guys continue reading my stuff? I will be ever s glad if you do! I'll be glad even if you don't, as long as you enjoyed this!

Um, this is the end unfortunately, but I had a lot of fun!

I love you all!

**XOXO, **

**Usuilove21 **(10-20-10. My anniversary of writing fanfictions!)


End file.
